To Embrace
by MoonShine22
Summary: The Village Hidden in Myth is an unknown village that is now reappering into the world, to help this along a Genin team has been sent to Konoha for the Chunin exams but one of the members on the team is carrying something that will change the course of hi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I, in no way own Naruto or characters from Naruto, manga or otherwise, but I do own original characters of this Fanfiction. You'll know who as you read.

**T**o **E**mbrace

Ch. 1

**Converge**

_Konoha_ was now in sight; a signal to his other companions and they slowed at the gates. "What business do you have with _Konoha_!" The guard inspected the three children in front of him; he'd never seen clothing like theirs before. "Were here for the _Chunin_ selection exams." The girl traveling in between the two boys was the one who spoke, the guard jumped down to inspect their papers. Noticing more than ever their unique appearance, the girl who spoke had long jet black braided hair that reached to her stomach from his frontal view. Beautiful was an understatement she was breathtaking and at such a young age. Her skin was dark but not tanned dark, her eyes were metallic silver and her form was lean and curved in all the right places. Her face was sharply soft with high cheek bones a small nose which definitely suited her and soft cheeks if he were to guess.

She wore crimson pants that hung from her hips and were tied by a strange braid like belt, the pants themselves stopped mid calf and the traditional ninja sandals adorned her feet. From the hem of the pants a fishnet shirt traveled up and came out over her bare shoulders. Covering the fishnet shirt was a tight vest also crimson giving her the appearance of being bathed in blood, he shuddered involuntarily. On each lower arm were wrist guards that stopped at the elbow and adorning her back were two short spears each a few inches longer than her forearms. Her Hitai – Ate was a thin strip wrapped securely around her neck like a choker; the guard's eyes went to his left to the girl's teammate. He was taller than her by an inch or two and if she was breathtaking he could be considered the same when it came to male attractiveness. The guard had never considered himself to be gay but this young man was causing a reaction in even him.

His skin too was a golden brown and his face was thin and chiseled giving him an unnatural look. His hair was long, streaming down like a midnight blue river with flecks of silver bursting from here and there. It was also tied in the back just above the caller bone and from that pony tail his hair was separated into three additional tails, two flowing down his chest the other his back as far as the guard could tell, considering the young man was wearing a deep black trench coat that flowed to just inches above the ground. His shirt was deep blue with depictions of Gryphon's embroider every where, in the middle top of the shirt two golden wings dominated the fabric as it opened up to a silver fishnet shirt underneath. Basic blue pants that stopped just above the ankle in the traditional style with traditional ninja shoes completed the outfit. His Hitai – Ate was worn around his waist with the same unfamiliar marking of their village as the girls. But his eyes…they were a bright lightning blue with flecks of sliver swirling around their depths like a tie-dye shirt design. The guard swept his eyes over the last of the group lingering on the girl for just a moment before she caught him staring.

The last of the group shared the same golden browned skin but while the other two had been waiting patiently for him to verify their paper work this one seemed to be staring off into space looking here and there as if he were lost. His face strong yet average with deep brown eyes darting here and there. He had a muscled frame covered by a loose solid jade green shirt that hung past his waist leaving his arms bare. The buttons that ran up the middle of the shirt were gold and shaped to resemble faces of different wolves. His sapphire blue pants were form fitting but baggy for easy movement and unlike the others he wore no shoes and yet his feet were clean soft in appearance. His Hitai – Ate was tied upon his forehead gleaming deep black even as the symbol for his village gave off a metallic white glint. On each wrist was a two inch length bracer that was of a strange design, two long strips hung down for another three inches with a loop hole at the end. But his hair…his hair seemed to spike down his back in layers giving the appearance of a……well the only thing the guard could compare it to would be a wolf's mane. Two strips of hair fell down the front of his slime face, one going over each eye.

Suddenly those eyes were turned on him and he flinched despite himself. "Are you gonna keep staring or do you wanna take us out to dinner?" The guard blanched and at that moment one of the other guards still on top of the gates came into view. "Hey Maul, what's the hold up…you having trouble?" The guard had his hand reflexively on his kunai pouch and his other hand was scratching his ear. The three _Genin_ could easily tell he was only doing that so he could swiftly draw the sword on his back. "No Kohaku, their papers are in order. Open the gate!" The one on Maul's left spoke, "About time." "Novel! Show some manners." The girl elbowed Novel in the ribs and proceeded to take back the paper work of the three. "Geeze Kyneta, not only are you strong but did you have to aim **'between'** the ribs?" Novel rubbed his whole side to emphasize. Kyneta sighed and their teammate laughed out loud. "It's not funny Larai." Novel glared, "Oh yes it is."

And Larai continued to laugh only to have Novel rush around Kyneta to get to him but he dashed off over the wall Novel hot on his heels the coat he wore fluttering in their wake, Larai's laughter filling the air. Kyneta gave Maul an exasperated look. "I'm sorry about that, their…well their idiots." And she was gone, taking off after the first two. Maul stood there shocked, the gate had yet to be opened and it wasn't some small jump. The wall surrounding Konoha was at least a little over half the height of the Hokage tower and those kids had just jumped it like it was nothing. Maul gulped as Kohaku landed beside him. "Did you just see that?" Kohaku simply nodded. If this was the caliber of ninja frequently coming up in the ranks…oh man. "Hey what village were they from?" Maul turned to Kohaku. "Some place called _Shinwa_." Kohaku scratched his chin for a moment then looked at Maul incredulously. "They're from the Village hidden in Myth? I've never heard of that village." "I know me neither but their papers were completely authentic. The seal used to imprint the documents can only be put on by a Hokage by a special intricate casting only a Hokage would know." "Perhaps I should go talk to the Hokage about this." Maul watched as Kohaku ran up the gate to the stairwell leading inside _Konoha _and as he landed back at his post atop the watch tower he decided to buy tickets to this year's _Chunin_ exams.

Naruto and Sakura were both starring at the raised fist of the boy in the black jump suit as he held Konohamaru. Just as his fist went forward to meet Konohamaru's face every ones eyes shot open in shock. A second ago an unknown ninja from a foreign village was about to beat up Konohamaru and there wasn't much Naruto could do to stop it. And then all of a sudden another boy Naruto had never seen before was standing on the face of the first tossing a stone up and down in his right hand. "Only weaklings pick on those who can't defend themselves." Larai had lost Novel for the moment but he knew it wouldn't be long before he was found. He'd still been running when he came across the idiot under his feet about to hurt a small child, he'd **'stepped'** in. Naruto was torn, if it wasn't Sasuke showing him up and making his life a living hell it was somebody else, who had he pissed off.

"Hey! You got in my way!" Naruto felt he needed to reassert the fact that he had the situation fully under control. Larai's brown eyes met Naruto's blue ones and for a moment they just stared then Larai turned his head towards an upper branch in a tree on the side of the road. "Thanks for the help." Sasuke just glared as the newcomer let the rock he'd thrown fall to the ground, he'd never seen this guy before and if that wasn't enough this boy had bypassed the awareness of everyone in the area even the kid who's face he was using as a foot rest. Sasuke cursed in his head. "Someone else with Haku's high ability." The whisper hadn't gone unheard as Larai's eyes gave Sasuke a questioning look. Sasuke's own eyes narrowed and just as Larai was going to ask the question of who Haku was, a groan from under him interrupted. Larai stepped to the ground as Kankuro began standing, rubbing his face the whole way.

"Why you son of a bitch." Kankuro was officially pissed, Temari stepped off to the side she'd already decide to stay out of it and another cute guy had shown up with the first about to be tested by her brother. Kankuro reached his arm around to his back and grabbed the bundle he kept there, bringing it around he set it on the ground ready for battle. "Kankuro!" Sasuke turned to see another kid in similar clothing to the one named Kankuro and the girl with him. "You're a disgrace to our entire village!" Sasuke glared, this one too had snuck up on them all without even the slightest hint to anyone, what was going on. "Not only do you get into a schoolyard brawl but you let a foreigner make a fool of you. How can you stand yourself? I only do because you serve a purpose…for now." "But Gaara that little one slammed me…" "Shut up or I **'Will'** kill you." Kankuro blanched followed by a slow shudder in the face of Gaara's glare. "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry." "Yeah, really sorry." Temari piped in to placate her teammate.

Gaara was on the ground in a moment in the midst of a swirl of sand; he eyed Sasuke who'd just jumped down after him. "I'm sorry about my friends. It won't happen again…" Gaara pointedly looked in Kankuro's direction "…will it?" Kankuro shook his head from side to side. "No." Gaara's attention went from Kankuro, to Kankuro's relief, to Larai. "I apologize to you too." Larai got a bad feeling from Gaara but didn't let it show after all he got a strange feeling from the blond haired kid with the big blue eyes too. He wasn't sure but something about both of them seemed……familiar. "No problem just keep him on a leash, alright?" Gaara's eyes narrowed a little, something about this guy was strange and that symbol on his headband was unlike any he'd ever seen before. Plus he'd seen how he'd beaten Kankuro and the rock the raven haired boy had thrown which would have stopped Kankuro as well was caught easily. "Done, let's go." Gaara began to walk only to be halted by the pinked haired girl that was with that bumbling blond. "Wait! You can't go anywhere until you reveal what you're doing here. _Suna_ is an ally of Konoha but its ninja aren't allowed across the border without authorization." Temari stepped forward. "Ha, were here for the _Chunin_ selection exams."

"What's that?" Came out of Naruto's mouth which caught Larai's attention. "_Genin_ from all over the country come together for a certain amount of tests to determine the next wave of Journeymen ninja." Larai explained simply to the aggravation of Temari which also didn't go unnoticed by him. "That doesn't explain who you are." Sakura stated pointing at Larai. "I'm Larai, Phase Larai from _Shinwa_." Blank faces were the style of the day as everyone stared at him. "Don't worry you'll find out." All of a sudden a blur rushed directly towards Larai making him jump to the side. Standing where Larai had once been was another boy that made Sakura and Temari think they were falling in love. If Sasuke was good looking this guy was gorgeous and he was wearing the same symbol as Larai. Larai dashed to the left and Novel cut him off but it was only a faint as he leapfrogged over Naruto using his blond head as a spring board. "Hey what's your name?" Larai called back. For a second Naruto wasn't sure if it was him Larai was asking but before they got to far away he yelled… "Uzumaki Naruto!" "I'll remember it……you too Gaara!" As the two dashed off you could hear Novel yelling death threats at Larai's laughter. _'He reminds me of someone'._ Thought Sakura. Sasuke turned back to Gaara. "And you are?" "Gaara of the Sand at your service, and you?" "Uchiha Sasuke." As the two starred another blur landed right between them. "Have you seen two guys running around, one chasing the other." Kyneta tolerated the silence for two seconds before she sighed and dashed off in the direction of faint laughter.

Every guy in the immediate area had gone red in the face even Gaara who seemed so unshakable and rock steady to everyone else. "That girl…" Sasuke had never seen a girl so beautiful in his life. "…was...beautiful." He said watching her form fade away in the distance. "Let's go." Gaara said and the sand _Genin_ were gone. Sakura on the other hand was trying to piece her shattered world back together. Sasuke had never even acknowledged another girl before but he was calling one beautiful and what was worse was it wasn't her. Sakura's mind for the time being had shut down but something on the edge of her consciousness kept poking her out of her self loathing. As her eyes focused again she could see Naruto waving his hand in front of her face and asking if she were okay. Naruto got an answer in the form of a fist which sent him back to reminiscing with the ground. As Sakura watched Konohamaru and gang try to revive Naruto she noticed that Sasuke was gone. Damn, well he probably went home and she should do the same, today had been full of surprises and it seemed she had another rival for Sasuke's affections…double damn.

"What do you think?" A figure in the shadows of the tree Sasuke had just been on looked at his partner. "None of them are of any concern to us. Keep an eye on the one named Gaara and the Uchiha." The companion of the first two frowned. "And the unknown ones?" The one in the middle shook his head. "They won't be a problem after all the one called Kankuro isn't much when it comes to skill from what I saw." The one who'd spoken first his hair standing against gravity smirked. "Who's so careless they let their own face be used as a landing pad? Their all a bunch of weaklings." With that the three were gone.

Larai had just ditched Novel for the ump-tenth time by diving behind the side of a building just off the paved road. He turned around to peer past the corner only to see Novel sniffing the air and being given predatory looks by every woman that saw him. "Crap." Novel's nose wasn't as good as Larai's but he could definitely pick up Larai's scent. Larai scanned the area almost frantically, his mind racing to find a solution to his hiding problem. That's when he saw the weapons shop, "Yes!" A weapons shop would get enough customers in a day to hide his scent, after all Novels' nose was good but not **'that'** good. Larai dashed across the street. A citizen of Konoha was on her way into the **BE PREPARED** weapons shop, it was a corny name but was true in a sense considering it was in a ninja village. An unprepared ninja could very easily end up a dead ninja. Just as her hand was about to open the door there was a whoosh of air and the door opened and closed right in front of her seeming to her as if by it self. "Okay…" she stepped back and then walked away. Perhaps today wasn't the day to get her husband his birthday gift.

Once inside Larai let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. He turned around and peered out the shop window and saw Novel come around the corner he'd been at five seconds prior. It was pretty sunny so he was glade his headband didn't reflect light because of its dark coloring. He watched as Novel once again sniffed the air yet made no progress in determining Larai's location, that's when Larai noticed that the once busy street he'd just been on was deserted. Then something expected and yet unexpected happened, Novel was mobbed by a bunch of Konoha girls. Larai sighed, had they really ran through that much of the village, there had to be at least 30 of them and only half were Novel's age. He watched as Novel was bombarded by questions from the way the girl's mouths moved. Larai also noticed that quite a few of the girls were Kunoichi. Novel began to talk to them as he waved his hands to calm them somewhat; Larai watched this with unrepressed envy and boredom. That is until he saw the next girl to join the group, not four minutes into a conversation with one of Novel's fan girls did Kyneta show up.

Larai's eyes went to size of dinner plates and a hiss was sucked into his mouth as if he'd burned himself. Novel on the other hand hadn't noticed and the more he talked the more livid Kyneta's face became. "Stop talking, stop talking, stop talking, you. Idiot!" Larai growled at Novel hopping he'd get a clue and stop, I mean what kind of ninja doesn't' notice an extremely pissed of girl radiating killing intent. The other girls around and even the Kunoichi had begun to disperse in abject fear of the crimson clad foreigner behind the young man. After another two minutes Novel turned around to a tap on his shoulder and starred into a pair of metallic eyes burning with the promise of his impending doom…and it wasn't gonna be quick either. "Crap." If Novel had known where his teammate was he would have seen him say the exact same thing in unison with himself.

Novel opened his mouth to explain only to be having a very intimate conversation with the ground a split second later. Larai watched as Kyneta literally stomped Novel into the ground and as much as he tried to sympathize with Novel he burst into laughter. Kyneta looked up and Larai was on the floor in an instant with his hands clapped over his mouth. His eyes were wide and he waited three minutes before venturing back up to the window, outside Kyneta was still beating a nearly unconscious Novel. He sighed in relief. "Uh, could you get out of the way please?" Larai looked away from his best form of entertainment to look at a girl whose path he was blocking. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize…" The girl shrugged her shoulders and began moving past him; Larai couldn't help but notice just how pretty she was in her traditional Japanese solid blue shirt and black pants. Her hair was up in two buns on the sides of her head and she wore a headband with the symbol of _Konoha_ on her forehead.

Larai couldn't fathom why but he walked up beside her. "Hi, I'm Larai who're you?" The girl in question looked at him for a moment. "TenTen, nice to meet you." "You too." "Where are you from I've never seen that symbol before." She walked over to a rack of short swords in all different styles. "I'm from _Shinwa_." TenTen balanced the weight of one before putting it back on the rack and picked up another. "Never heard of it." She put it back and walked back up to Larai before motioning for him to follow her to another rack. "Yeah well…were sorta…coming out." TenTen looked back over her shoulder. "Ahhh." "I'm here for the _Chunin_ exams. I see you have a head band what about you…is your team entering?" Larai found it strange that he was actually interested in the answer and was hoping it was yes. "Yeah…" TenTen picked up a pouch of Kunai, one long pike, and an assortment of shuriken and placed them on the counter. "…Hope to see you there." She paid and began walking out of the store Larai followed her onto the street. "Well its in two days and you know this village so how about showing me around tomorrow?" TenTen gave him what he dubbed an appraising look and then nodded. "Sure, I would do it now but I have to get to my training area before I'm late for practice." She picked her pace up into a run and waved goodbye. Larai waved back knowing for sure that he'd seen her cheeks tented pink and turned around to stare into a pair of metallic silver eyes. "Crap."


	2. Chapter 2

**T**o **E**mbrace

Ch. 2

**Our Connection**

"Hey! Guys did you here." Leaning against the tree TenTen was now practicing her marksmanship on Lee smiled. "What is it Lee?" Neji's eyes turned to his teammate. "There letting rookie ninja enter into the upcoming _Chunin_ exams." Neji interrupted before Lee could finish. "So, for the first time in five years." "Humph, probably has something to do with the competition between the _Jonin_ elite." TenTen threw another kunai. Lee pounced on the opening. "Nope, I heard one of the teams was being taught by Kakashi himself." Neji's eyes widened just the tiniest bit. "Really…" "Who's Kakashi?" Everyone was in a defensive stance immediately. "Who's there?" Neji demanded while activating his Byakugan. Stepping from the shadows Larai smiled.

"Hi TenTen and I asked you first." TenTen relaxed almost instantly and Neji's eyes narrowed just a bit. "Don't worry guys he's a friend. Larai this is Lee and this is Neji, guys this is Larai." Larai stepped up and held out a hand. "Nice to meet you." Lee took the hand and shook it vigorously. He noticed immediately the power in Larai's grip. "So, who's this…Kakashi, right?" Larai asked as he went to shake Neji's hand. Neji only closed his eyes and went back into his meditations, if this Larai was a friend of TenTen's he was no threat. "He's the rival of our great Gai sensei!" Lee proclaimed raising a fist in front of his chest while his eyes went a blaze. Larai instinctively stepped back and gave TenTen a slightly uneasy and confused look. She in turn walked up to Lee and smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't scare the company!" TenTen scolded as Lee rubbed his violated cranium. "Sorry but he asked about our great Gai sensei who advocates the power of youth!" Striking a good guy pose Lee smiled his teeth twinkling unnaturally. For minutes on end the training area was quite. "Ooookay, anyway are you ready TenTen?" TenTen gave up on Lee not embarrassing her and turned to Larai with a smile. "Yeah, we can go."

"Go? Where to?" Neji had one eye open now. He didn't recall TenTen saying she was going anywhere with anyone. "TenTen said she'd show me around _Konoha _today. I'm new and don't know this place very well." Larai would probably be able to navigate it better if Kyneta hadn't felt the need to give him a concussion. "By the way how did you find me here?" TenTen's question was laced with suspicion and Lee stepped strategically to the side of Larai to prevent escape while also allowing for an easy strike. Larai looked between all three of them, Lee and Neji he could care less about although Lee seemed like a nice guy. Though he was sure he hadn't given TenTen any reason not to trust him. "I followed your scent." TenTen's eyebrow cocked and Lee's face was the picture of confusion. Larai sighed; he really did hate having to explain this all the time. "I can push chakra into my nose and make it far more sensitive than normal. We forgot to set a place to meet yesterday so I came to find you."

Ah, like the Inuzuka clan. Neji nodded just enough not to be noticed. "So in other words another disgusting mutt." Said Neji as he stood to leave. "Fine, then to days after training sparring will be postponed." Mutt! Larai was in front of Neji before even said boy knew it. "Who are you calling a mutt, jackass?" A threatening growl rumbled from deep in Larai's throat. Neji was unfazed as he stepped around Larai only to be blocked again. "I believe I was talking about you and the Inuzuka. Now get out of my way." Neji tensed as Larai's eyes narrowed and for a moment he thought he saw something shine behind them. Something very dangerous. Regaining his composure in a second's time he smirked. Larai was just about to pound this stuck up bastards face in when TenTen stepped in between them. "This isn't necessary guys." TenTen knew all too well her teammates attitude, after all she'd been subjected to it ever since she'd been made apart of Neji and Lee's team.

"Larai let it go." Larai looked from TenTen's pleading face to the Hyuga's and relaxed allowing Neji to finally step around him and walk off but not before a final barb was thrown. "You should thank TenTen; she just saved your life." Neji was gone and Larai was in a bad mood as he stared at the spot where Neji had faded from view. That is until TenTen stepped into his line of sight starring at the same spot. "Neji can really be such an asshole." Larai found he was unable to control himself as he burst into laughter. TenTen gave him a strange look until she too started laughing along with Lee who up until now had been quiet. The three settled down after a few minutes and Lee waved goodbye to his two friends before going back to his special training. "So, you ready to see all _Konoha_ has to offer?" TenTen said as she and Larai stepped out onto the streets. Looking directly at her Larai gave a bright smile. "I think I already have." TenTen turned down a side street to prevent Larai from seeing the blush rushing over her face. Still, she could feel him smiling as she pointed out shops, stands, and housing districts; all the while hopping he couldn't see the smile on her face as she did so.

Naruto was now walking along side Sasuke and Sakura after being given their applications for the _Chunin_ exams by Kakashi. Naruto to say the least was in heaven. Oh yeah! Now's my chance to beat the pants off Sasuke and show everybody in _Konoha_ that I'm number one! "Woohoo!" Punching the air Naruto laughed almost manically. Sasuke just starred before continuing on while throwing a parting, "Dunce.", at the enraptured Naruto. Sakura on the other hand took a more hands on approach; meaning she bashed him over the head. "Quite acting like an idiot!" Sakura's yell was half hearted even for her as she continued slowly behind Sasuke. Humph, I can probably only hit Naruto because he lets me. How can I pass the exams when guys like Gaara and that Larai guy are entering. Sakura's shoulders slumped and her feet dragged as she walked aimlessly. Until she bumped into Sasuke.

"Watch were your going." Recoiling from the growl Sakura refrained from asking him to spar with her so she could get a little better. Yeah right, like Sasuke would agree to that. I'm a hindrance to him and nothing more. Sakura's world was slowly crumbling again and like last time something was poking on the edge of her reality urging her to awake from her self pity. "Sakura are you alright you seem down." Sakura looked into Naruto's concerned eyes and gave him a half smile that was very genuine. "I'm just a little nervous about the exam; I mean we'll be going up against some stiff competition from what we saw yesterday." Naruto only laughed. "Is that all Sakura? Don't worry about that were not gonna lose to anybody. When we get in there were gonna kick major ass! Isn't that right Sasuke?" For once Sasuke didn't give a snide remark or insult the blonde. Turning towards his two teammates Sasuke gave a half smirk then continued on. "See even Sasuke knows were gonna dominate. Oh yeah!" As Sakura watched Naruto pump his fist into the air while walking off behind Sasuke she couldn't help but feel her spirits lift and she laughed. What am I worried about? I have the two greatest shinobi in the village at my side. The rest of the _Genin_ won't know what hit them. As she jogged to catch up, Naruto, who was starring at the sky while still pumping his fist into the air, tripped over a rock , crashed into Sasuke and sent them both spiraling to the ground. "Okay, make that one of the greatest shinobi in the village on my side." Sakura mumbled as she ran over to the blonde to give him a good scolding. "Damn it Naruto why are you always getting in Sasuke-kun's way!"

Naruto knew the hit was coming before he even felt it. Sasuke picked himself up dusting off his shorts while keeping Sakura from groping him while supposedly looking for any injuries. "Dunce." He said to Naruto's unconscious, smoking form and walked away with Sakura trailing behind him. As Naruto came too he heard the faint sound of two people talking. "No more!" "Awww, but come on." "No!" "But that little skirt piece was really cute." "What part of **'no'** don't you understand, the N or the O." Larai couldn't believe TenTen. Not only had she turned their sight seeing into a shopping spree but she had also tricked him into paying for it all. No that wasn't right she'd given him the dreaded puppy dog eyes and he'd crumbled like the Tower of Babel. How do I get myself into these things? His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed a patch of blonde contrasting with the rest of the browned ground. "Hey TenTen who's that?" TenTen stopped counting on her fingers the reasons why they should go back for the outfit she'd seen when she noticed the blonde patch as well. "I don't know." Naruto pulled himself up and deep blue meet deep brown. "Your…don't tell me……Uzumaki……Uzumaki Naruto!" Said boy smiled. "Heh, you remembered me."

Standing up and brushing himself off Naruto beamed. "But of course you did, after all you recognize genius when you see it." That just under the verge of maniacal laughter erupted once again. Larai handed TenTen all her packages blatantly ignoring the evil eye she gave him. Flinching at the hand coming towards his face, Naruto gawked when it landed on his shoulder. Larai leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear. "Never do that again okay." Naruto nodded just a little as he stared at the other boy. "Well…unless it's at someone else's expense." Blue met brown once again and in that moment Naruto knew he'd found a friend. They both started laughing. "Well I'm glad you two think this is soooo funny." TenTen was fuming as she unloaded her bags on the two boys, effectively stopping their little powwow. "Awww, TenTen-chan…" "Don't TenTen-chan me! **Carry and follow**!" The boys sighed in defeat. How do I get myself into these things? If Larai could read minds he would have known Naruto was thinking the same thing.

"I see…so _Shinwa_ does exist." "Yes Sarutobi-sama and always has." The _Jonin_ instructor from _Shinwa_ was currently coming out of a bow in front of the Hokage of _Konoha_. "And these two." Sarutobi gestured towards the two _Genin_ by Cura's side. "These are the _Genin_ under my command. Team 1 from Hidden in Myth. This is Procella Novel, Lineage Kyneta, and…" The _Jonin_ looked around for a moment before staring holes through Novel's head. "Where is he?" Before Novel could answer Sarutobi intervened. "Where's who?" "Our third member." Novel said stepping forward. "He is actually somewhere in _Konoha_ right now with one of the villagers I think." "No, it was a girl with a Hitai-ate." Kyneta amended. "And who is your third member?" Sarutobi was really hopping it wasn't who he thought it was after what he was told of the boy. "Phase Larai." The _Shinwa_ _Jonin _supplied. Sarutobi let a hand slide down his face. "And this is the one that…" "Yes." Novel didn't want the words to be uttered out loud for his friend's sake. His eyes did a quick scan of the surrounding audience consisting of his travel companions, minus one, and the _Anbu_ guards surrounding _Konoha_'s Hokage, eight in all.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't destroy anything or put any lives in danger he can do as he pleases. But, I want full _Anbu_ guard around him at all times." That said the Hokage nodded to three of the present _Anbu _and they disappeared in a puff of smoke. Novel stepped forward bowing his head in the process. "Sarutobi-sama, I beg you to tell them to make no rash decisions. I believe that Larai has designated at least two people here already as his friends and he guards his friends jealously. Any actions by your _Anbu_ that were to injure someone he considers dear could awaken a wrath which you could not begin to understand." The Hokage nodded his head and for a few minutes was quiet. "Do you know who these two people are?" "I did not get the girls name but she was dressed normally and had her hair in two buns." Kyneta said bowing as well. "I heard them talking on their way out of the weapons shop on the east side of _Konoha_." "Hmmm, that would probably be TenTen from Gai's cell…and the other?" "I believe his name was…" Novel's brow furrowed for a few minutes before the name came to mind. "…Uzumaki…Uzumaki Naruto, that was it."

Sarutobi's face went completely white. He jumped from his seat and came around his desk to look directly into Novel's eyes. "Are you sure!" Novel was taken a little aback but quickly replied. "Yes……why?" Sarutobi dismissed his question and ordered his _Anbu_ off. They all disappeared to scourer _Konoha _for the aforementioned children. "What's going on why does that matter?" Kyneta said disregarding all protocol as she stepped right in front of the Hokage. Sarutobi glanced at Kyneta and then sighed. "Since you told me I guess I should tell you. Naruto is the vessel for the Kyubi." Wide eyed stares were shared between the three ninja from _Shinwa_ until Novel and Kyneta both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "How bad is this?" Sarutobi asked the _Jonin_. She looked at him with a look of complete terror. Sarutobi sighed. "That bad huh."

"Come on you two we don't have all day, besides were here." Naruto and Larai were still following TenTen back to her house so they could deposit her 'gifts' as she referred to them. The bad part was that they'd needed to avoid the roads because they couldn't really see over their loads so they had gone to the roofs and found that balancing the mountain of purchases was even more precarious up there. Once on her doorstep they waited as she fished out a pair of keys and opened the door to the greeting of her mother. At least Larai and Naruto supposed it was her mother considering the two shared an uncanny resemblance. The only real difference the two boys saw was that TenTen's mom didn't have the bun hairstyle. "What's all this?" The older woman asked as she eyed the load of packages with arms. "Oh, these are all the presents Larai got for me today. Come on guys you can set them down in my room." TenTen turned both Naruto and Larai in the general direction, relying on Larai to direct himself plus Naruto to the right place as she led. Once all of TenTen's purchases where left in her room the party of three came back into the living room to see, who Larai and Naruto deemed, TenTen's dad coming through the door.

"Papa!" TenTen ran into the older mans arms and he wrapped them welcomingly around her laughing all the while. Naruto's normal smile faltered at that moment but he quickly went back into his mask of happiness. Had he been paying attention he would have seen a mirror image of his emotions and expression cross Larai's face. But both were back to their 'usual' selves before TenTen's dad set the girl down next to the dining room table across the room. That's when TenTen's mom came back into the room and laid eyes on Naruto. "What are you dong in this house!" The shout startled everyone as all eyes turned to TenTen's mother then to Naruto, whose smile had faded into an expression that Larai was all too familiar with. "Get out right now you little monster!" TenTen for her part was completely baffled by the turn of events.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Larai had by now stepped in front of Naruto as the woman stalked towards them. Even here it's the same. "Yes dear what's…" That's when TenTen's dad saw the blonde shock of hair, the bright blue eyes, and the whisker like birth marks. His face went from bewilderment to hatred in 0.3 seconds flat. Coming up behind his wife and keeping TenTen behind him with a hand he pulled a hammer from his smock. Being one of the village blacksmiths meant that TenTen's father was well versed in combat as well as being almost a giant of a man. "You heard my wife brat! Get out right now!" For a second Naruto felt all the pain and loneliness he'd felt all his life crash down on him and then seemingly like nothing had happened he grinned and started towards the door. "I don't understand; why does Naruto have to leave?" TenTen pleaded. "He's my friend." At that both parents did a full 180. "TenTen!" Was all her mother could get out but her father was more open about his feelings. "TenTen, that……thing, is not your friend and you are never to speak, see, or socialize with **it** again." It…thing! Larai was getting more pissed by the minute.

He turned and placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder stopping his new friend from leaving. "It's okay. I'll just see you two later." Naruto went to leave again until Larai jumped in front of him. "No. You don't leave…" Two narrowed eyes turned towards TenTen's parents. "…and they should be apologizing." "Apologize to that…that…thing! You can get out with him!" TenTen's mother was near hysterical and that same look that Larai so despised was now planted firmly on her face as well. TenTen for her part was shocked into silence; she really couldn't understand what had gotten into her parents or what exactly the problem with Naruto was. "No. You're going to apologize to Naruto." Larai said stepping around the blonde with a growl. TenTen's father immediately took this as a threat and launched at the boy only to be slammed against the wall, Larai's hand firmly gripping his throat and cutting off his capacity to breath. "Tansetsu!" Screamed TenTen's mother as she dashed forward to help her husband. Larai turned his head just slightly so she was in his vision then let loose a mild killing intent that made her fall to her knees in horror.

"Iainuki…" Using up the last of his air Tansetsu gasped his wife's name. He tried futilely to pull Larai's hand from his neck but failed miserable as his muscles slacked from exertion and lack of oxygen. This snapped TenTen out of her shock and she jumped in front of Larai. Brown met brown. "Don't hurt them Larai. I know that what they were doing was wrong but please don't hurt them." Larai looked from TenTen to her parents and then to Naruto. Naruto for his part was still in shock, no one had ever stood up for him other than the old man and Iruka-sensei but still they could only do so much. "Let them go Larai." Naruto said as he put a hand on his friends shoulder. All the tension in Larai seemed to disappear under the gaze of his new friends and he let Tansetsu fall to the floor nearly unconscious from lack of air.

"Your mom will be fine after a few minutes." He said before holding out his hand to TenTen. "I know we've only known each other for two days but I need you to come with me TenTen and I can explain everything." TenTen looked from Larai's outstretched hand to her parents recovering on the floor. "TenTen…don't go…with those…monsters." Iainuki gasped as she slowly regained her senses. TenTen turned her head back to the two people she had only known for less than a day and a half. "TenTen…" Her eyes came level with Larai's. "Do you trust me?" For a moment TenTen only starred then she looked back at her parents who were slowly starting to stand up. In one swift motion TenTen answered, "Yes.", and took Larai's hand. The three raced from the house tuning out the calls of TenTen's parents for her to come back. "I know where we can go where no one will find us!" Yelled Naruto as all three hopped from rooftop to rooftop.

"Cura. Larai wouldn't hurt anyone would he?" Sarutobi and Larai's _Jonin_ instructor were waiting patiently inside his office while the _Anbu's_ and Larai's two teammates searched. Cura turned towards the Hokage and smiled. "No, if his friends are in danger I can't guarantee the lives of your people but if it's a small scuffle I'd say the most he'll do is either incapacitate them or leak a small amount of killing intent to stop them." Sarutobi's mouth hung open long enough for his pipe to fall from it; catching it before it was an inch from its rightful place he stated his thoughts. "He can do that! Produce killing Intent!" Cura smiled with pride. "My team is exceptional if I do say so myself." And at such a young age. Sarutobi thought as he placed his pipe back into his mouth. After a few minutes of contemplation he smiled. This year's exams are going to be quite good. 

Naruto led them to a small clearing deep in the forests surrounding _Konoha_. It was the same place Mizuki had told Naruto to go when he'd tricked the blond into stealing the _Scroll of Forbidden Seals_. The only ones who knew of it were the Hokage and Iruka and they weren't looking for the trio…yet. The three had been sitting in a triangle since they'd gotten there and no one had started talking yet. TenTen for her part was getting frustrated and she wanted some answers. "So Larai where's that explanation you promised me." Larai sighed at the sight of TenTen's searching gaze and ran a hand through his thick hair. "Naruto show me your seal." Both occupants were shocked. How did he know? Ran through Naruto's mind. TenTen was completely in the dark, she hadn't expected this. "What seal?" She asked and turned back to Larai. Sighing Larai stood up and unbuttoned his shirt, once it was open, giving TenTen and full view of his well toned chest and making her blush to no end, he turned around. Sliding his shirt down until his back was fully exposed Larai began channeling chakra and he heard two gasps. TenTen stared at the ice blue seal that adorned most of Larai's back. She had never heard nor seen a seal so complicated. Naruto was stunned; he'd know that seal anywhere. Ever since the incident with Mizuki which revealed what he really was he'd stared into his mirror countless nights at an exact copy of the one on his new friends back. His hand reflexively went to his stomach and he felt a strange ache as he stared at Larai's brother seal.

"You…you're…how?" Larai turned to Naruto while putting his shirt back on and buttoning it. "Yes and the same way you did I'm guessing." Sitting back down he turned to TenTen. "I'm showing you this because if you're really going to be my friend you have a right to know this. TenTen…inside me…I mean…this seal…it…" "Holds a demon." Naruto finished with a look that spoke of tragedy and pain. It was mirrored in Larai's eyes. TenTen froze for minutes but to the two demon vessels it felt like an eternity. They were both going through the same thoughts of how she would react badly but then TenTen took on a serious look. "Tell me everything." Larai and Naruto were both shocked to say the least and then they both smiled. TenTen hadn't called them monsters, she hadn't up and ran screaming to high heaven, and most importantly she wasn't afraid.

"You want to go first Naruto?" Naruto seemed to think putting a hand to his chin as he contemplated. Until TenTen got fed up with waiting and bopped him on the head. "Get on with it already!" Naruto held his head. "Owww, TenTen-chan that hurt." Larai smiled, not the smile that he presented to the world much like Naruto but a genuine smile and then he laughed. "Okay, okay, that's enough Larai." Naruto pouted crossing his arms. After Larai settled down Naruto folded his hands into his lap and looked directly into two pairs of brown eyes. "Do you both know about the Kyubi and how the Yondaime destroyed the great demon fox?" To Naruto's surprise Larai nodded along with TenTen. He shook it off, of course Larai's village, unknown or not, would know about something as grand as the battle between the greatest Hokage of _Konoha_ and the demon king Kyubi. "Well the part about the Hokage destroying Kyubi was a lie. The truth is no human could kill a demon of Kyubi's strength so in a last-ditch effort the Yondaime used a forbidden jutsu to seal Kyubi inside a small infant." Raising his shirt Naruto finished, noticing TenTen's eyes widening as he focused a little chakra. "That infant was me. I am the human vessel of the great nine tailed demon fox Kyubi."

In that instant Naruto had felt a great weight lift from his shoulders and he relaxed more than he thought he ever had. TenTen was speechless for a few minutes until a realization hit her. "That's why my parents acted the way they did! But why didn't I know about this ahead of time?" Naruto sighed. "The last wish of the Yondaime was apparently for nobody to know except those who witnessed the Kyubi's attack first hand." TenTen saw the logic in that right away. If the reaction of her parents was any indication then she could see why the 4th Hokage had done what he'd done. After all what would Naruto's life be like if not only the adults hated him but so did his peers. TenTen gave Naruto the 'appraising look' then wrapped him in a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry Naruto." For a moment Naruto was completely frozen, after all it wasn't everyday he was given a hug and especially not by a girl. After a few minutes TenTen could feel tears wet her shirt and soon Naruto's muffled sobbing could be heard from her shoulder. Larai scooted a little closer so he could lend his support as well, in the form of a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

After about a half hour Naruto composed himself and all eyes were now on Larai. Larai looked between TenTen and Naruto a few times before he started, which kept him from getting bopped by TenTen's raised fist. "Well neither of you know much about my village but we've been around for a long time. From what I know of out history we're the larger part of the very first hidden village but even our scrolls don't go far enough back to know its name. When the first hidden village began splitting into all the individual villages of today ours separated completely. I don't know why we decided to go into seclusion but I know that we moved into the Valley of Demons." "Valley of Demons." Larai watched as confusion rained over the faces of his two friends and couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "It's called that because every demon that has and will ever walk this earth was and is born there." He waited for them to absorb that bit of information and for their reactions which came right away. "Why in the hell would they do something like that?" "Were they nuts?" Larai held up a hand to stop the tirade.

"Believe me I asked the same questions when I found out but the fact of the matter is, they did. Since then we have grown strong and have been prospering. Now as for my demon. Have you two ever heard of Tsukinode?" A shaking of two heads answered the question. "I'm not surprised, Tsukinode was sealed thousands of years before Kyubi." "But then how is it in you!" Interjected Naruto. "I'm getting to that. Now, Tsukinode was actually the ruler of the Valley of Demons and when he heard that mortals had dared enter his territory he attack our village mercilessly. The Hokage of that time used the same sealing your Yondaime used to seal Tsukinode but instead of a human vessel he seal Tsukinode inside of a monolith in the center of our village. Over time though Tsukinode began breaking through his sealing. You see Tsukinode's power is amplified by a blue moon. So every two blue moons of the year or more he would try to break his bonds. Well this kept up for thousands of years until one day Tsukinode got close to breaking the seal. One of his tails broke loose and with only its power destroyed half our village. So our Shinwagakukage resealed him inside of a small infant 14 years ago. Me." He sucked in a breath that was a lot of talking.

Naruto and TenTen had, when it came right down to it, looks of complete aw on their faces. "So you're the vessel of…" TenTen started, "I'm the vessel of the great three tailed wolf Tsukinode. The King of the Moon and only rival to Kyubi's power." Tsukinode's power rivals Kyubi's. A smile spread all the way across Naruto's face. You are my greatest challenge, Larai. Unbeknownst to either Naruto or Larai their 'tenants' were already working to bring forth an age old conflict that had been interrupted long ago. TenTen of course jumped into Larai's arms to sooth him but unlike Naruto Larai didn't cry. Instead he pulled TenTen into his lap for…further inspection. He received a fist to the cranium for that. Naruto promptly laughed and Larai tackled him to the ground. The two rolled around happily mock biting and clawing at each other like two wild animals. TenTen could only hold in her laughter for so long before she too piled on top of the two boys.

Back in the Hokage's office Sarutobi was smiling into his crystal ball. "Told you he wouldn't hurt anyone. But I feel sorry for anyone who hurts any of Larai's four friends." Sarutobi could only nod at Cura's proclamation and decided to let the kids have their fun. Although he'd have a lot of explaining and smoothing over to do when it came to TenTen's parents.

End of Chapter two,

I know there was a lot of talking but believe me you wanted me to get that out of the way. To all the people who sent reviews. Thank you. And to a certain reviewer, don't worry Naruto like all the characters will gradually grow and mature as time goes on. Naruto will not be a bumbling idiot in this story…at lest not for very long.

Now for some of the Japanese words such as Yondaime and the translation of Shinwa's Hokage's official name. I don't actually know for a fact if that's how there spelled or the correct kanji for the latter. So if you happen to know please seen the correct version in your reviews. Also the pairings have pretty much been set but I will start a poll in the next chapter for couples of the remaining characters and you'll see how that could work for everyone. My chapters will be coming out every Saturday at the latest from now on so keep an eye out. Thank you all for reading and I'll see you in the next Chapter, **Forming of the Pack**.

_Tsukinode_: Moonrise

_Procella_: Storm or Tempest


End file.
